


The Mystery Gang NSFW fanart

by warhead_ache



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby-Doo! (Live-action Movies), What's New Scooby-Doo? (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddlefucking, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Polyamory, The Scooby Gang (BtVS), Vaginal Fingering, the mystery gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warhead_ache/pseuds/warhead_ache
Summary: This is a compilation of my nsfw fanart of the mystery gang, please enjoy.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Fred Jones, Daphne Blake/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley/Fred Jones/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Fred Jones/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Velma Dinkley/Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 336





	1. Chapter 1

This is a spacer chapter just in case.

Enjoy some cozy girls in the mean time.


	2. Some not that spicy drawings of the gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These aren't that explicit, but I just wanna put these here cause they're cute.

[A Satisfied Velma](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1203068323489030150?s=20)

[The boys are a bit clingy](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1203068882677837825?s=20)

[Aqua kisses](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1203069884231561216?s=20)

[VelmaDinkley.exe has stopped working](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1203070379880833024?s=20)

[Mistletoe](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1203070830428786690?s=20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out me on Instagram (@warhead_ache) and Twitter (@warhead_ache) for more good shit.


	3. Fraggy Spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and Shaggy get frisky.

[It's getting SPICY in here](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1203071496610033664?s=20)

[Some Makin Out](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1206433827104731136?s=20)

[Freddie Fucks](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1206436878955753477?s=20)


	4. Spicy Fraggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie has to have that upper body strength if he wants to do this position.

[Heavy Lifting](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1207141859929268225?s=20)

[Shaggy got back](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1207440106644234246?s=20)


	5. Spicy Vaphne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a face full of Daphne is a great pass time.

[Original Tweet](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1207314781222457344?s=20)


	6. Vaphne Spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context: Velma and Daphne are bunking together before a case and things get a bit loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note, my head cannon for the mystery gang is that they’re poly and this is like one of those instances where two of them have some “alone time”. The boys would’ve left them alone but Velma’s scream may have woken them up and got them worried. The case already has them jumpy so when they hear a distressing sound they, especially Fred, get on high alert.
> 
> And really Freddie is just ready to fight a ghost in his half asleep state.

Bonus: The boys when they heard Velm's scream


	7. The Gang mild spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really explicit NSFW, but they're just havin a nice cuddle pile.


	8. Fraggy Spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get up to their own shenanigans.


	9. Fraggy blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred gives good head

**Author's Note:**

> Check out me on Instagram (@warhead_ache) and Twitter (@warhead_ache) for more good shit.


End file.
